Peter Wiggin, World Leader or Vlad the Impaler?
by darkmoon443556
Summary: Peter Wiggin. Everyone looks at him with wonder and awe as he is the great world leader. But what about the life they don't know about. The squirrels murdered, animals tortured?


**Peter Wiggin…World Leader or Vlad the Impaler?**

Disclaimer: I own nothing, and I wouldn't even think of making any money off of it.

AN: So, we all know about Peter Wiggin, the famous Hegemon of, Earth, also known as Locke, but formerly the infamous bully who hated his little brother Ender Wiggin, the savior of Earth. We all feel terribly sorry for the hardships Ender endured because of his older brother, but who ever feels bad for the little animals he ruthlessly killed because he thought it was fun. This is a tribute to them. (No I am not a humongous "save the animals" person, I just thought that this would make for a funny story. Now that I read what I've written, though, it seems like _I'm_ an animal torturer, which I can safely say I am not.)

Court resumed.

"Will the first witness please come to the stand?"

"Please tell us what happened to your family by the hands of Peter Wiggin."

"Well, one beautiful summer morning, me and my wife and our two children were out, running in the grass," the old squirrel said, "I was running in front when suddenly, I heard a trap snap shut. I looked back. My beautiful family was trapped in a horrible cruel squirrel trap!!!!!

" Then the trapping-man, Peter Wiggin the evil came along. He took my wife out first. First he tied her paws together and tied her to the trunk of a tree so she couldn't move. Then he shaved her thick, luscious tail. My poor babies and I had to watch those wonderful locks fall off! What he did next was the worst, though. He took a thin, sturdy stick and stuck it up her…" the squirrel was sobbing now, "her…her…genital area. That evil, sadistic boy, stuck it clear through my beautiful wife!!! It came out of her..her..her mouth! It was horrible! I was screaming at the top of my lungs. Then he untied her from the tree and stuck it…stuck it…stuck the stick in the…the ground." The old squirrel was shaking and sobbing. "And then my precious babies!" He just stuck a flaming branch into their cage. They…burned…to…to…to death!" The poor squirrel turned to the judge, "Please, take revenge against this vicious impaler."

The squirrel sat down.

Next, the ghost of a small black spider came up.

"Me and six of siblings were crawling around on the wall of the Wiggin residence. Then, suddenly, a cup trapped us to the wall and a paper was shoved under us, taking us captive. We were trapped here for a few minutes before we were unceremoniously dumped into a sink full of cold water, and that Wiggin boy stood above us, watching us drown. We died. Every single one of us. Six innocent spiders, who only ever harmed a fly!!! Take revenge for our meaningless deaths!"

Next, the ghost of a goldfish came up.

"He threw my body down the toilet."

The judge looked at her strangely. "Well, weren't you already dead?"

"Yeah, but still, it showed no respect for the dead."

"I'm sorry, but this court session is about his respect towards the living, not the dead. Besides, most people flush to dead goldfish down the toilet. Please sit down."

The fish looked shocked. "Most people…this is horrible, someone must put an end to this"-

"SIT DOWN!" The judge interrupted, "Now, next _real_ witness."

The ghost of a yearling fawn came up to the stand.

"He shot me. His father told him to be a man and shoot me, and he followed his advice, shooting an innocent fawn."

"I have been informed of no such thing," The judge said, exasperated. "The trial for 'The Yearling' is down the hall."

"Sorry," The Fawn walked out.

"OK," the judge was really getting annoyed now, "Are there _any_ more witnesses?"

"Yes," said a small voice from the back of the room.

"Please come forward," instructed the judge, fully expecting this to be another false alarm.

A small sparrow flew to the stand. "I saw Peter Wiggins worst act. Five deer, two of them still fawns. All tortured and impaled in the middle of the woods. He watched them die, laughing when one of them struggled to get free. And what a slow, painful death it was. He had gouged their eyes out and…" There was more, but this poor author doesn't want to write it because then she would have to give her story a higher rating then it already has. And because she doesn't want to be looked at as an animal torturer.

The Jury left the court room to make their decision. They came back twenty minutes later. They gave their verdict to the judge.

"We find Peter Wiggin guilty of animal torture in the first degree. But, as he has saved many more lives from being killed at war, and he has killed less people then his nicer younger brother, Ender, we give him no punishment but the shame he will get when people read this fanfiction."

AN: I really didn't mean for it to come out that viscously. Sorry. Please Review!!!!


End file.
